


O rei do Pop

by kalinebogard



Series: ShinoKiba Vizinhos [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Kiba é um garoto normal. Faz faculdade, tem um emprego de meio período para ajudar com as despesas. Se diverte com os amigos...Um dia, no meio do maior show da sua vida, com uma multidão na platéia que o consagraria o novo Rei do Pop, acontece algo muito constrangedor.E Kiba não sabe como lidar.





	1. Esse momento é meu

Naruto entrou na casa pedindo licença mais por hábito do que por educação. Considerava aquela quitinete quase um segundo lar.

Tirou os tênis no genkan e invadiu a pequena sala calçado com meias brancas.

Kiba entrou em seguida, repetindo o ritual. Com meias brancas quase idênticas.

— Ta abafado pra caralho aqui — Naruto se jogou no sofá, pegando o controle remoto e ligando a televisão.

— A porra do ar condicionado quebrou de novo — Kiba resmungou e foi abrir a janela. Morava naquele pequeno apartamento, vantajoso em inúmeros sentidos. O aluguel era barato, ficava perto de uma estação do metrô e era um bairro sossegado, mas com todo tipo de serviço disponível. A Konbini vinte e quatro horas salvava-lhe o pescoço com frequência. Por outro lado, o prédio era meio velho. O ar condicionado vivia pifando, havia infiltração no corredor, o elevador estava fechado para manutenção desde que Kiba veio morar ali, um ano atrás.

— Que foda, cara. Street?

A pergunta referia-se ao jogo que colocaria no console do X-Box One.

Era o último domingo das férias de verão. No dia seguinte as aulas recomeçariam e os meninos diriam adeus ao tempo vago. Não que Kiba tivesse tanto tempo vago assim, ele tinha um arubaito lavando pratos em um restaurante de lamen. Sua mãe e sua irmã mais velha ajudavam a pagar a faculdade e o aluguel. As outras despesas ficavam por sua conta. Foi o trato para conseguir se mudar para Tokyo. Não era o melhor administrador, por sorte ganhava a refeição no serviço e quando sobrava comida na cozinha, os funcionários dividiram entre si. Era seu jeito de viver!

Naruto era um amigo que conheceu logo que começou o curso. Eles faziam várias matérias juntos, a simpatia foi imediata. A amizade também.

Desde então se encontravam às vezes pra rachar uma partida de videogame, assistir filmes ou apenas comer e conversar. Isso quando o namorado mal-humorado de Naruto permitia. Sasuke não ia muito com a cara de Kiba e sempre tentava atrapalhar os amigos de se divertir. Naquele domingo Sasuke estava visitando o irmão.

— E o truque das janelas? — Naruto perguntou depois que Kiba abriu os vidros da janela da sala e o ar arejou um tanto.

— Abandonei essa vida, cara. Não posso mais deixar as janelas todas abertas. Peguei trauma.

— Por quê? — Naruto escolheu o personagem e deixou o controle de lado — Tem cerveja?

— Tem. Tá na geladeira — os dois foram para a cozinha. Naquele cômodo, a grande janela de vidro estava coberta com um lençol improvisando uma cortina.

— Que isso, Kiba? — Naruto riu. As estampas de Pokémon eram uma coisa digna de se ver.

— Não debocha, maldito! A culpa é do meu vizinho. O cara do prédio grande que fica de fundo com esse — arremessou uma longnek para Naruto, que pegou a garrafa geladíssima e girou a tampinha, já virando uma bela bolada.

— O que o seu vizinho fez? — passou as costas da mão pelos lábios, para secá-los um pouco.

Kiba abriu a própria cerveja, encostando-se na pequena pia.

— Sabe aquelas coisas bizarras que só acontecem comigo? Foi algo assim... — desconversou.

— Conta isso direito, caralho!! — Naruto queria detalhes!

Kiba respirou fundo e se preparou para partilhar seu momento lamentável.

—--

Era uma sexta-feira, o último dia de aula na faculdade. Ele foi dispensado do arubaito, porque era época de balanço das vendas, o local estaria fechado para conferência.

A alegria de Kiba era absoluta!! Ele conseguiu recuperar todas as notas baixas do semestre. Colegial era brincadeira de criança perto de toda a cobrança no Ensino Superior.

Mas o garoto era assim. Dava seus tropeços e então corria atrás do prejuízo!!

Sim!

Milagre de verão!!

Ele fechou com algumas notas acima da média mínima. Inclusive aquele terror psicológico chamado de “Antropologia Social”, ministrada por Kakashi-sensei. Inexplicavelmente, ele terminou o primeiro bimestre com uma nota “-3” na prova. E quase enlouqueceu. Como alguém consegue dever nota em uma prova?!

Kiva sempre achou que o zero era tipo o chão: quando alguém cai, dali não passa.

Ledo engano. Inuzuka Kiba se tornou o mito do curso que conseguiu um troféu “-3” para a sua coleção de fracassos.

Desde então Antropologia Social passou a ser o terror. Estudava a matéria sempre tinha uma folga! Quase respirava os conceitos. Não entendeu muito, mas decorou quase tudo. O resultado valeu a pena. Terminou a segunda prova com nota dez!! Isso garantiu a média seis e meio, porque a segunda prova tinha peso dois.

Uma tonelada de pressão saiu de seus ombros e ele pode aproveitar as férias com liberdade. Seria terrível reprovar a matéria e contar pra mãe. Já tinha dezenove anos, mas a mulher bravia era bem capaz de lhe arrancar as orelhas.

Nesse clima de animação - ele era foda, ele se recuperou no melhor estilo protagonista de shonen mangá - Kiba chegou no prédio em que morava e foi direto para as escadas. Sua quitinete ficava no terceiro andar.

Ainda ajudou a vizinha do segundo andar com as sacolas pesadas de supermercado. A boa ação apenas alimentando o próprio ego.

Na porta de casa, tirou os tênis no genkan. Entrou só de meias, porque ali não se preocupava com surippas. O pequeno apartamento não estava tão abafado. Kiba descobriu que deixar as janelas abertas arejava o ar, ficava mais fácil quando chegava à noite, cansado do serviço.

No genkan, arremessou a mochila para cima do sofá, errou e ela caiu no chão. Mas ele nem ligou, acontecia com frequência.

Estava de ferias!

Aprovado!!

Era oficial!!

— Segundo ano aí vou eu!

Colocou o pé no assoalho e girou os calcanhares num movimento rápido, ficando de frente para a porta que empurrou, fechando-a.

Dali já deslizou no melhor estilo moonwalk, imitando um famoso cantor pop. Percorreu toda a sala no passinho arrastado e, quando entrou na cozinha, lançou o melhor estilo freestyle. Braços para um lado, pernas para o outro. Kiba dominava aqueles passinhos porque eles não exigiam coordenação motora alguma.

Parou no meio exato da cozinha. A plateia imaginaria foi ao delírio!! Aos brados de “Kiba!! Kiba!! Kiba!” ele se empolgou e brindou aos fãs invisíveis com um belo solo de bateria. Com direito a efeitos sonoros improvisados e uma abundante chuva de saliva.

— BADUNTS!! — fingiu com elegância que as onomatopeias para os pratos não saíram agudas demais…

A plateia ficou de pé e a emoção do “rei do pop” explodiu a estratosfera. Sem poder se conter, girou com as meias, traçando um semicírculo ao redor do próprio corpo. Uma mão agarrou os órgãos genitais, dando um belo de um puxão. A outra mão subiu no ar, dedo indicador firmemente apontando pra cima.

— AAUU — o gritinho em falsete foi a cereja do bolo.

O pequeno show o deixou ofegante. Mas valeu a pena. Valeu muito a pena!! Aquela multidão na sua mente aplaudindo em pé e pedindo “bis”.

Abriu os olhos e um sorriso cheio de dentes de fazer inveja a tubarão. Estava de bem de frente para a janela da cozinha, que também deixava aberta para ventilar durante o dia e, então, a desgraça.

Ele notou o homem.

O vizinho do prédio chique que ficava de costas para o seu. Uma figura sinistra que já tinha visto perambulando no apartamento do outro lado. Que só vestia casacos esquisitos e óculos de sol, qualquer que fosse a hora do dia ou da noite.

Os prédios ficavam perto o bastante para tirar certa parte da privacidade. Conceito reincidente em Tokyo, com cada vez mais gente e menos espaço.

A questão é que ele ficava um andar acima. E isso dava uma visão panorâmica da cozinha de Kiba.

Caralho.

O homem levou a kobati que segurava até os lábios, soprou e deu um pequeno gole.

Caralho!

Kiba ainda estava com o dedo apontando para cima enquanto segurava o precioso. Suor frio escorreu pelas costas.

CARALHO!!

O vizinho levou a outra mão aos lábios, mordiscando um biscoito. Kiba sentiu o rosto queimar, provavelmente entrando em combustão. Por pouco não nasceu uma Super Nova na humildade daquela cozinha. Então ele recolheu os cacos da dignidade, deu meia volta e retornou para a sala, uma mão paralisada no ar, a outra grudada no meio das pernas.

Depois disso, Kiba esperou anoitecer. Sondou até ter certeza que o vizinho do outro prédio foi dormir. Só então teve coragem de ir fechar a janela e enfiar um lençol nos vãos, precariamente, ocultado o vidro. Desse dia em diante fechava todas as janelas, sem se importar com a falta de ar condicionado. Só abria a da sala e olhe lá. Ele sentiu-se muito envergonhado.

—--

— Eu tava dançando igual louco na minha cozinha, até olhar pro prédio que dá de fundos e aí que veio o trauma…

Naruto engasgou com a cerveja.

— O cara só assistindo?

— De camarote VIP e tudo mais — ele fez uma careta.

Naruto até tentou ficar sério. Mas ele imaginou toda a cena em sua mente e foi impossível segurar a risada. Apesar de sentir um pouco de pena por dentro. Teve que se apoiar no armário, riu tanto que as pernas fraquejaram e ele quase sentou no chão. Só não fez isso porque seria a morte da honra do amigo.

Kiba fez um bico. Pegou a longnek e voltou para a sala, para se acomodar no sofá e escolher um personagem de Street Fighter.

Naruto observou, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Virou-se para o lençol de Pokémon, era típico do outro terminar a história assim.

Ficou meio curioso para ver o homem. Por isso foi dar uma espiadinha atrás do pano. Vai que o voyeur estava por ali de novo?

— Anda logo, Naruto! — Kiba gritou da sala.

— Já vou, cara!

Levantou uma pontinha da “cortina” e teve uma nova crise de risos. Kiba tinha que tirar aquele pano!!

— Ei, maldito. Você não vai acreditar no que eu vi!! — foi gritando ao voltar para a sala.

E ganhou Kiba pela curiosidade.


	2. Esse momento é dele

Aburame Shino era um homem de hábitos regulares. Ele herdou o jeito soturno do pai, assim como ganhou aquele apartamento quando Shibi se aposentou e foi para o campo, o prazer de estudar insetos sendo agora relegado a mero hobby.

Shino continuou morando sozinho no grande apartamento em Tokyo, trabalhando na conceituada Toudai como professor pesquisador.

O bairro era bom. Tinha uma estação de metrô perto, apesar de preferir ir trabalhar de carro. Também havia uma Konbini aberta vinte e quatro horas por dia, a vizinhança era tranquila. Não podia reclamar de nada.

Acordava cedo, lia o jornal e fazia as palavras cruzadas. Tomava seu café da manhã e ia para a faculdade.

O laboratório de Entomologia desenvolvia um projeto ousado e revolucionário: a criação de nanodrones sem-inteligentes que desempenhariam a função das abelhas. Com esse pequeno inseto desaparecendo da terra, centenas de outras espécies desapareceriam também. Inclusive a raça humana.

Se tivessem sucesso, salvariam a humanidade da extinção. Ou, ao menos, adiariam um pouco mais esse triste evento.

A equipe era pequena, mas dedicada. Aburame Shino era o cientista responsável pelo projeto, seus artigos publicados traziam alvoroço ao meio científico. Era cogitado que recebesse uma cadeira no corpo docente. O Nobel era a cada dia uma possibilidade real.

Geralmente chegava em casa ao cair da tarde. Preparava chá de pêssego, que preferia morno e terminava o dia revisando assuntos na internet ligados à sua área de atuação.

Morava naquele prédio desde a sua inauguração, duas décadas atrás, época em que era pouco mais que uma criança. a construção era relativamente nova em comparação as demais ao redor, principalmente em comparação ao prédio que dava de fundos com aquele.

Shino o achava uma aberração em termos de arquitetura, construído no início do boom populacional que lotou a capital do país, e o projetista tentou inovar já prevendo a falta de espaço que enfrentaram.

Como resultado, cada apartamento era um cubículo ridículo de tão pequeno. Sem sacada, quase uma lata de sardinhas. E janelas de vidro enormes, quase ocupando toda a área da parede dos fundos, porque assim se tinha a ilusão de ambiente mais claro e arejado. Caso contrário seria impossível habitar aquilo.

O prédio de Shino tinha sacada que dava direto para esse outro. Mas isso significava correr o risco de ter uma visão panorâmica de todas as quitinetes abaixo do seu andar.

Odiava ir tomar um ar fresco e pegar os moradores desses cubículos em sua vida íntima. Sentia-se um observador indiscreto. Então evitava sair à sacada.

Mas tal decisão mudou radicalmente quando, uma noite, cerca de cinco anos atrás, Shino saiu para a sacada para estudar. Não conseguia dormir, por isso resolveu aproveitar a insônia de um jeito mais util.

Ele pegou alguns livros e foi sentar-se na sacada. Já que era tarde, os vizinhos de fundo deveriam estar dormindo, não?

Não. Não estavam.

Na quitinete abaixo do seu apartamento vivia uma família. E, para horror de Shino, naquela noite o marido estava batendo em sua esposa. Espancando era o termo melhor. A cena de terror foi tão impactante, que ele perdeu um segundo paralisado, tentando se convencer de que não era um pesadelo.

A vidraça dava uma visão panorâmica absurda, não escondeu nada. E graças a isso, Shino pôde ver a expressão assustada de dois garotinhos, filhos do casal, que presenciavam tudo aos prantos.

Não hesitou mais.

Ligou para a polícia, oficiais vieram e levaram o homem preso.

Shino soube depois que a esposa juntou as malas e foi embora dali. Uma semana depois, havia uma placa de “Aluga-se” na frente do prédio. E nunca mais soube algo daquela família.

Desde esse acontecido, volta e meia Shino ia para a sacada dar uma espiada nas quitinetes e no prédio ao redor. Não ia ignorar ninguém precisando de ajuda só porque não queria parecer um voyeur. 

A residência ficou vazia por alguns anos, até o começo do ano letivo anterior, quando um rapaz veio morar ali.

No começo, Shino não teve nenhum interesse por aquele desconhecido. O novo vizinho parecia padrão dessa geração baderneira, que acha que nasceu para revolucionar o mundo. Sempre que o via, estava desfilando sem camisa, como se sentisse um calor nível fusão do núcleo solar. Ah, e era praticamente um alcoólatra, porque era mais fácil vê-lo com uma latinha na mão ou uma longnek do que com um copo de água. Ele e aquele loiro sorridente que ia tantas vezes à quitinete que parecia morar lá.

Bom, Shino sabia de alguns detalhes, mas não tinha interesse algum em ficar vigiando os vizinhos! Todas as vezes que saia na sacada e o rapaz do prédio dos fundos estava na cozinha, era por pura coincidência!

Não sentiu interesse nenhum em saber por que ele ficou tão desesperado no final do primeiro bimestre, época em que andava de um lado para o outro da cozinha, com um grosso livro numa mão e uma caneca de café na outra. Café!

Por aí se vê que incômodo era ter duas construções tão próximas uma da outra…

Uma vez, estava revisando um artigo que publicaria no período da faculdade. Era noite e estava um clima agradável para se sentar na sacada, quando a luz da cozinha da quitinete em questão se acendeu e o vizinho apareceu na janela.

Shino ficou chocado.

O garoto tinha feito dois grandes triângulos vermelhos no rosto, um em cada bochecha. Estava uma graça, mas Shino implorou aos deuses para que não fosse tatuagem definitiva. Seria uma pena se aquele rosto bonito ficasse marcado para sempre.

Aqui foi o ponto em que o choque se elevou a outro nível. Compreendeu o adjetivo que associou ao vizinho que nem sabia o nome! E que acenou pela janela, cambaleante. De vez em quando o desconhecido não tão desconhecido assim, notava a presença do vizinho do prédio de fundos e andar acima, e acenava. Mas bem de vez em quando mesmo. A maior parte do tempo, simplesmente não parecia notá-lo na sacada. Ou era isso que dava a entender.

No outro dia, Shino acabou por fazer alguma hora na sacada, para comprovar se era tatuagem definitiva ou não.

Ufa.

Não era.

Mas a ressaca parecia das bravas.

A medida que o semestre caminhou, Shino percebeu que o vizinho tinha o péssimo habito de não ter hábitos! O cara era uma bagunça, não tinha hora certa para nada, nem padrão ou rotina. Era intrigante. Como alguém consegue viver sem praxe?

Não tentou entender. Pensar no vizinho as vezes lhe dava dor de cabeça.

Percebeu que ele entrou em período de provas. O livro voltou para uma das mãos e a caneca voltou para a outra. Ele começou a dormir mais tarde. Perdia a hora graças a isso.

E Shino parou de sair tanto na sacada, com medo que algum outro vizinho o acusasse de ser stalker…

Se aguentou bem por um tempo, fingindo não sentir uma vontade quase irresistível de ir pra sacada tomar um ar. Tal desejo tinha nada a ver com a oportunidade de observar (ainda que rapidinho) o garoto da quitinete - apelido conveniente que deu ao estranho.

Resistiu o quanto deu! Bravamente!

Até que um dia a vontade venceu. Pegou uma kobati cheia de chá verde, quente e amargo; alguns biscoitos de gengibre e saiu na sacada.

A janela da quitinete estava aberta, como de costume. Não havia ninguém no cômodo e Shino relaxou. Poderia tomar seu lanche com calma, degustando o ar fresco de fim de tarde, antes de voltar para analisar o resultado de testes com os nanodrones.

A paz foi apreciada. E curta.

Pressentiu um movimento no prédio do outro lado. Os olhos se moveram sem que controlasse, certos de que veriam o vizinho adentrar na cozinha, só não esperava que fosse daquele jeito.

O garoto entrou deslizando de costas.

Deslizando.

Como se fosse aquele cantor pop norte-americano.

Shino ficou tão chocado, que se paralisou no lugar. Quando começou a se recuperar, o vizinho girou sobre os calcanhares, veloz. O kobati quase escapou das suas mãos com o que assistiu: o rapaz agitou os braços de modo descoordenado, as pernas também. Parecia um tipo de convulsão…

Shino chegou a dar um passo para trás, pensando em ligar para a emergência.

Só não o fez por causa do solo de bateria.

Okay, não era uma convulsão. Definitivamente.

Seu vizinho batia em uma bateria invisível, com direito a efeito sonoro e tudo o mais. Não estava perto o bastante para ouvir, e pelo que assistia da cena, dava graças aos céus por isso.

Pensou que nada mais o surpreenderia. Que inocente.

O vizinho se moveu rápido pela segunda vez, um movimento felino. Shino quase engasgou quando ele agarrou o meio das pernas e deu um puxão nos… instrumentos íntimos. A outra mão se ergueu no ar, o dedo indicador apontando pro teto. E, por tudo que fosse mais sagrado, Shino teve certeza que ele desafinou um “aauuuu”.

Antes que se recuperasse do show particular, todo ofegante, o garoto abriu os olhos e se deu conta que não estava sozinho na cena.

O tempo parou e a troca de olhares pareceu durar duas eternidades.

Então o pobre coitado fez uma cara tão engraçada, mas tão engraçada, que Shino teve que dar um gole no chá, para não rir.

Ele sabia que rir seria a morte da dignidade alheia. E uma morte horrível, diga-se de passagem.

Mordeu um biscoito.

A distância era grande demais para ouvir qualquer coisa, mas não para que notasse o desconforto. Até mesmo o rosto jovial corando violentamente.

Seu vizinho deu-lhe as costas e sumiu das vistas, ainda agarrado ao vizinhinho junior e com o dedo apontando para cima.

Shino deu mais um gole no chá. Se ele não fosse um Aburame, teria se sentado no chão para chorar de tanto rir. Se conformou em terminar o chá com biscoitos e ir dormir. Queria ver seu vizinho no outro dia. Como ele se comportaria?

De um jeito imprevisível. Claro.

No dia seguinte a grande janela de vidro estava coberta com um pano cheio de estampas de bichinhos, para a decepção de Shino. Ele não sabia o que era pior: a forma que o rapaz escolheu para esconder a vergonha ou a própria decepção com o desfecho do caso! Desde quando estava tão interessado na vida alheia?

Desde que o desconhecido se tornou parte da rotina, ainda que sem saber disso. Shino não podia mais se enganar ou negar os fatos. Estava encantando pelo garoto. Usava desculpas e subterfúgios para observá-lo de longe, satisfeito apenas com o que encontrava na distância, pois isso era melhor do que nada.

Mas até esse “nada” lhe foi negado.

Queria não se importar. Mas querer não é poder.

A medida que as férias de verão avançavam, ele resolveu fazer algo arriscado e totalmente fora dos padrões “Aburame” ao pegar uma folha de papel e traçar ideogramas com a caligrafia rebuscada.

Pregou o papel na parede externa da própria sacada, esperando que o vizinho espiasse de vez em quando e o pedido o tocasse. Ele enxergaria a mensagem e entenderia?

Pelo jeito não, pois nada mudou no decorrer da semana.

Os dias de folga se aproximavam do fim. A janela continuava fechada e coberta. E Shino se conformou em não ter mais aquela parte da rotina que fugia do previsível, que o conquistou pela espontaneidade e jeito único. Parte da rotina que podia fazer um solo de bateria e grudar em partes pouco pudicas imitando um verdadeiro rei do Pop. E que usava cortinas de monstrinhos para esconder a vergonha de um flagra inesperado.

Desistiu do show diário que era a figura daquele vizinho em sua vida.

Até que numa sexta-feira, o último dia das férias, quando preparava tudo para voltar ao laboratório de pesquisas e retomar os testes com os nanodrones, ele teve uma surpresa que não esperava mais ver.

A cortina foi tirada e a janela estava aberta.

Parou um segundo na sacada, o kobati com chá quente em uma das mãos. Não esperava mais ver aquela cena. Ficou feliz, verdadeiramente feliz. Só por ver aquela janela aberta novamente.

Teria sido resultado do seu gesto ousado?

Quis acreditar que sim.

Foi até a parede da sacada e debruçou-se um pouco, para puxar o papel que tinha colado ali.

_Mou ikkai._

Simples assim.

Um pedido singelo e direto.

Shino só queria ver aquele garoto outra vez.


	3. Esse momento é nosso

Kiba perdeu todo o sossego depois que viu a plaquinha pedindo por um novo show. Tipo… uau! O seu vizinho esquisito estava tentando ser gentil e salvar sua autoestima? Por que assistiu uma cena constrangedora e sentiu pena? Só de o homem não ter rido já era um grande fator a favor dele. Se bem que Kiba nem deu tempo disso. Quando se viu sendo assistido, catou os cacos do amor próprio e fugiu da cozinha. Se escondeu atrás da cortina de Pokémons.

Ou ele pediu com sinceridade?

Enchendo-se de coragem, tomou uma decisão. Ficar matutando em casa não traria respostas! Devia ir pra cozinha tentar conversar com o vizinho e…

Não.

Não faria assim. Faria do jeito certo.

Na sexta-feira da primeira semana de aulas, ele terminou o arubaito e ganhou boas porções de lamen, como de costume. Juntou suas coisas e foi para casa, passando na Konbini para comprar um fardinho de cerveja gelada. Mas ao invés de virar na esquina que o levaria ao prédio em que morava, seguiu reto e fez o contorno no outro quarteirão, parando em frente ao prédio do vizinho.

Observou por alguns segundos, impressionado. Era um prédio grande e antigo, mas muito bem conservado, com uma fachada austera e pomposa, na qual nunca prestou muita atenção antes.

Respirou fundo enchendo-se de coragem e entrou no prédio. Foi direto para a recepção, mas o velho porteiro cochilava sentado numa cadeira giratória atrás do balcão. Ressonava tão tranquilo, que Kiba ficou com pena de acordá-lo. Por isso desviou para a área dos elevadores. Havia dois elevadores ali! O seu prédio só tinha um e quebrado… que sofrência!

Apertou o botão e ficou aguardando, meio nervoso. Ambos vieram descendo, com uma diferença de um andar entre o percurso.

Assim que o primeiro deles chegou e a porta se abriu, uma senhora saiu e sorriu para Kiba em forma de cumprimento. Ele sorriu de volta, simpático e entrou no elevador.

Hesitou um segundo antes de colocar a mão na porta e impedi-la de fechar.

— Ano?!! — exclamou para a velhinha.

— Sim? — ela voltou-se e indagou no tom de voz rouco de quem já viveu demais.

— Sabe… sabe qual o apartamento de um tiozão sinistro de óculos que mora no quarto andar?

— É o apartamento 4B — a resposta veio no mesmo instante.

— Obrigado! — agradeceu empolgado, permitindo que a porta se fechasse.

O elevador espaçoso dava a impressão de ser maior do que a quitinete inteira de Kiba. Tinha um grande espelho na parede de trás e soava música clássica por uma discreta caixinha de som. Pura elegância. Muito diferente do prédio em que Kiba morava.

Quando a porta se abriu no quarto andar, o garoto olhou ao redor. Viu duas portas, a primeira marcada com “4A” e, de frente para ela, o “4B”. O hall era arejado e amplo, com grandes vasos de folhagens viçosas. Era meio (muito) impressionante…

Avançou alguns passos até parar em frente ao 4B e respirar fundo. Era muito corajoso o que estava fazendo, não? Ou tenebroso? Ousado? O vizinho colocou uma plaquinha simpática na sacada, que fez Kiba passar por um portal: sua mente se animou, se encheu de ideias, expectativas, teorias, planos! Perdeu o sossego. Cada vez que pensava no homem sentia alguma coisa quente no peito e engraçada na barriga. A tal ponto que não resistiu e encheu-se de coragem para desvendar a charada. O seu pequeno show merecia reviews, não? E era melhor pessoalmente!

Mas Kiba era o cara dos impulsos. Tudo pareceu lindo em sua mente, principalmente aparecer na casa do homem com o qual nunca falou antes, agindo como velhos conhecidos.

Agora que estava a um passo de bater na porta do vizinho, a coragem meio que deu uma dissipada e sumiu no ar. De repente não parecia a melhor ideia do mundo.

Que cara de pau, não? Ir na casa alheia com o jantar e cerveja…

Às vezes Kiba fazia umas coisas assim, no impulso. E tinha que lidar com as consequências depois. Achou melhor voltar e tentar começar contato sem ser através de um passo tão grande. Voltaria para o apartamento, ligaria para Naruto e o chamaria para rachar a bebida e o lamen, isso se o insuportável do namorado dele permitisse.

Virou-se para ir embora e levou o maior susto de sua jovem vida.

O vizinho estava parado no meio do hall, no melhor estilo vilão silencioso de filme classe B, enquanto a porta do segundo elevador se fechava. Kiba ficou tão concentrado no dilema interno, que nem ouviu o alerta sonoro.

As sacolas quase escaparam da mão, o coração disparou.

— Puta que pariu, homem! Que susto! — exclamou, pálido — Ainda bem que não comi nada! Senão tinha borrado a cueca…

As sobrancelhas do vizinho se ergueram por trás dos óculos escuros. A face não expressou nada e Kiba ficou meio sem saber como reagir. Por pouco não bate na casa e não encontra ninguém. Por outro lado, bem na hora que decidiu escapar na surdina, deu de cara com ele!

O clima ficou meio engraçado.

— Eu… eu só estava de passagem — Kiba explicou, começando a ficar constrangido com o silêncio do outro. Talvez a ocasião fosse inconveniente. Talvez o cartaz na sacada fosse mera educação. Talvez tivesse se empolgado demais! Mil teorias vieram de uma vez, como sempre acontecia quando ele se precipitava — M-melhor eu ir embora… sinto muito por essa situação! Podemos fingir que nunca aconteceu?

Fez menção de voltar para o elevador que permanecia parado no andar, mas o vizinho moveu a mão, em um gesto inesperado.

— A sua voz... — ele disse — É a primeira vez que ouço. Como se chama?

Kiba sorriu.

— Kiba. Meu nome é Inuzuka Kiba. Prazer! — deu-se conta de que também era a primeira vez que ouvia a voz de seu vizinho! O timbre marcante combinava perfeitamente com a figura daquele homem — E você?

— Aburame Shino. O prazer é todo meu.

O sorriso de Kiba aumentou. Shino percebeu que ele tinha as presas proeminentes que aumentavam o ar selvagem daquele garoto.

— Eu… eu pensei em dividir uma cerveja — Kiba mostrou as sacolas — Vim num momento ruim?

Shino mostrou as chaves que levava na mão, e seguiu até a porta para abri-la.

— O rei do pop é sempre bem vindo.

Kiba demorou meio segundo para entender que aquela frase era uma piada. Veio em tom sério, que quase o enganou. Já revelava muito sobre a personalidade de seu vizinho.

— Aquele dia foi louco, né? — fingiu que não corava — Quase me derrete a cara de vergonha.

— Por favor — Shino indicou que Kiba deveria entrar no apartamento. Adorou ver o rosto vermelhinho tão de perto, sem ser com aquelas marcas estranhas, claro! — Fique a vontade.

Kiba aceitou o convite. Ao passar estendeu as ofertas de amizade que trouxe: o fardinho de cerveja e as porções de lamen. Shino aceitou e foi guardar na cozinha, seria bom colocar as bebidas para gelar um pouco mais.

Quando voltou para a sala, seu vizinho estava em frente a estante, analisando alguns DVDs e livros ficcionais enfileirados em perfeita ordem. Ordem que era o padrão de todo o conjunto que compunha o cômodo, ou melhor, o apartamento e toda a vida de Shino até então.

Caminhou até ele, na intenção de chamá-lo para sentar-se no sofá e conversarem um pouco. Mas Kiba intuiu sua presença e se voltou de repente, parando muito perto do dono do apartamento. Teve que erguer um pouco o rosto, curioso de ver aqueles olhos que estavam sempre escondidos.

Os dois se olharam em silêncio.

Conversar um pouco? Shino quase sorriu pelo pensamento. Não era disso que o garoto veio atrás. E não era isso que ele próprio queria naquele instante.

— Só pra ficar claro — Kiba soou rouco, fez uma pausa para limpar a garganta — Eu não costumo fazer essas coisas, sabe…?

Shino deu um passo a frente, quase acabando com a distância. Provocou:

— Shows na cozinha? — fingiu-se de desentendido.

— N-não… eu quis dizer — não conseguiu terminar. Seu vizinho provou ser a pessoa mais direta que viria a conhecer. Shino passou a mão pela nuca de Kiba e inclinou-se um pouco, beijando-o sem aviso.

O beijo foi mais do que esperado. Quando sentiu o contato, Kiba abriu os lábios, sem querer perder tempo. Não conversaram na sala, mas deram um excelente show no quarto.

—--

Shino abriu os olhos por um breve momento. A penumbra do ambiente mostrava que já era noite e a parca luz da lua não era suficiente para clarear, mesmo com a janela aberta.

Dormindo sobre seu peito, estava o vizinho do prédio dos fundos.

Suspirou. Não sabia bem o que tinha dado em si para agir com tamanha impetuosidade. Em todos aqueles anos de vida, nunca sentiu tanta atração por um quase desconhecido. Mas desde a bela surpresa no hall de entrada, ampliada ao ouvir a voz com a qual chegou a sonhar algumas noites; foi demais para o autocontrole.

E acabaram ali, exaustos depois de algumas rodadas de sexo.

O pensamento o fez apertar o corpo entre seus braços. Kiba resmungou alguma coisa, sem despertar do sono profundo, apenas tentou mudar de posição, porém não conseguiu. Continuou ressonando de leve do jeito que estava.

“Acabar” não era o verbo que Aburame Shino queria usar. Ele queria que alguma coisa começasse ali, fosse o que fosse. Queria conhecer melhor seu vizinho, aprender mais sobre ele e experimentar mais daquele fascínio que o tirou do lugar-comum e o fez agir de um modo tão diferente. Bocejou, contagiado pela sonolência do jovem amante.

Ainda teve um último pensamento antes de voltar a dormir.

Se o garoto lhe desse a chance, queria que aquela noite se repetisse mais vezes. E, Shino arriscava dizer com certeza, que Kiba queria. Afinal, o novo rei do pop em pessoa veio ao camarim VIP prestigiar um grande fã!


End file.
